The Fazbear mob
by Walrusguy
Summary: A story I made for some entertainment and as to try my hand at this greatly influenced by Koili's This Job of mine read that girl's stories she's great on playing the Fazgang's lives in her own way Feel free to R/R if your review has constructional criticism also if you whant I need some ideas for new chapters so if you have some ideas I'll pick some to add in.
1. The Exectioners

*click* was the sound that spoke the fate for the poor soul kneeling in the room that 3 other men stood in.

"Sorry Mason but you can't be late on your payment."

The dog behind the desk spoke.

"Jake if you would."

He spoke as a black wolf raised his 6 gun to Mason's forehead.

"Good bye ."

The boss said as his partner pulled the trigger. *bang* was the sound that spoke the death of Mason Anderson as the man's head was blown open and his brain spilled on the wall behind him.

"Remind Craig to buy some bleach and Coke to clean this shit up."

The dog named Jason spoke.

"Ya I don't think Red would be happy about this."

The cyan blue bunny named Clyde spoke as he looked at the sene discussed.

"Alright Clyde you get the cleaning supplies and Jason you grab the tools and bags I'll move him to the work room go. "

all 3 men went to their assigned jobs with a hurry.

Time skip after cleanup

"Wow guys that dude was a mess glad you finally iced him."

Clyde spoke out as he finished cleaning the last of the blood off the floor.

"Ya that guy was a dick bro."

Jason mused as he dragged the last bag containing the man's head, hands, and feet.

"Ya I know men now we got this cleaned let's tell old Freddy, Red, and Goldie the news that assmunch Mason got his brain scattered on the wall."

Storm said mused by the execution squads actions.

"You said what happened!" A really pissed off Freddy screamed as he got the news.

"I said my squad had to go into action." Storm said calm as possible.

"Who got iced?" Red asked as Freddy told them the news.

"Masson Anderson is who. Forgot his payments again."

"Alright at least he was a lone shark." Goldie said in relief.

"Alright guys it's cool you went through standard procedure." Red said as he told his brothers to not send their hit men Foxy,Chica,Vixie,Chi,and Springtrap to skin them alive.

Time skip next morning

"I'll have the number 6 ma'am."Jason told the waiter

"I'll have the number 3 miss." Clyde said to the waitress

"I'll take the number 8 miss." Storm requested as he was the last to order.

"Thank you sirs." The waitress replied as she jotted down the orders.

As she left 7 figures entered the diner and sat next to them. Those figures are Freddy, Red, Goldie, Springtrap ,Vixie,Chi, Foxy,and Chica.

"Morning boys we got a job from the great one."

"Good we got the 3 fates and the horsemen of the apocalypse asking the furies for help." Clyde mused talking about the positions they occupy


	2. The big job

"Okay Clyde we got it now Red what is the job?"Storm asked.

"Well we got some scores to settle with the nightmares and they started to deal out some white powder and some grass. The problem being they are mooching off our profits and the " _horsemen"_ here will help. We also got news of some new players call themselves shadows because of their color."Freddy explained.

"Now here is were we gots us a problem the shadows are not allied with either of us so it's your job to either make freinds with them or kill em. The second one is to shit on the nightmares drug cartels." Goodie explained to us the hit men are must have just heard it because they were in shock.

"We be doing what!"Foxy exclaimed.

Red turned to him " You heard me Foxy. You will be working on making freinds and destroying drug cartels."

Foxy shut up and releized this was a great job for him and for his team. "How's the pay in this?" Jason spoke for the group.

"You get $2000 each and any drugs, guns ,or knives you find when doing this." Red said adding the gangs intrest.

"Okay when and how do we start?" Springtrap asked ready to add to his weapon collection and to get high as balls after this mission.

"Okay you can start with the nightmares and then use some spoils of war to get them interested." Freddy said thinking of a good strategy to beat the drug cartel out and when to hit them.

"Okay the drug cartel is located in West Broncks about 10 miles out in a wear house with an electric fence." Freddy said telling were the drugs are.

"At most there are 200 guards patrolling around the premises armed with AK-47s 6 snipers in the towers on the corners of the property and on the roof of the building itself." He explained further.

" There are 20 more workers armed on the inside. I'll show you all the weapons you'll use when we get to you office Storm as for your sake I hope that the stiff got cleaned out and the work room cleaned." Freddy concluded with a smirk.

Time skip to HQ

"wow we can use these this job is the bomb hey hand me that pipe and molotove over there Chica." Jason exclaimed eying mostly revolves and explosives that was on one table.

"Dude take it easy we are taking out a militia not the whole Russian army." Chica cried out from a table that held crossbows and bolts as he packed 20 more pounds of C-4 along with a colt Python.

"You know he is holding back don't you? How do you think that the last HQ got blown to bits we had to scare those fucking nightmares off so he went insane and gave that bastard Plushtrap a proper send off." Storm called from the assault rifle table packing a M-4 and 6 more mags into a duffle bag.

"That was you man you must be an explosives genius to scare those dicks off like that I got loads of hits for your name after that stunt." Vixie called from a table full of sniper rifles along with Chi.

"Ya we started to think you were some kind of war lord with the numbers that came in" Springtrap called from the mele table taking a tomahawk.

Clyd was finishing putting on a nightvison scope on a M-1 grand he got from the bolt action table and slung it over his shoulder. Then the hitmen and the exection squad grabbed helmets and Kevlar vests and got ready for the job to come


	3. The next step

"Hey um Red you have any dynamite, propane tanks, jerrycans, electric tape, and a cell phone?" Jason asked hoping to create a huge bomb to destroy most of the building.

"Ya I think we do have all that and enough of it to create about 5 of them." Red replied really liking the explosive nut's way of thinking.

"Hey um Red can you also get me some nails I'm gunna also gunna make some shrapnel bombs to tear those assmunches apart." Jason explained.

"Ya we definitely have those we normally use them for extracting information from drug dealers." Freddy answered handing Jason the nails and showing him the supply room.

"Goldie you guys have some 9 inch nails I can use I'm making grappling hooks for the mission?" Storm shouted.

"Ya I think we got some hold on." Goldie replied walking to the supply room Storm in toe.

Time skip after preparation

"Hey um Vixie we survive this do you what to go to date with me?" Storm asked as he handed her a grappling hook.

"Ya if we survive this we can go on a date but I will pick were we will go okay?" Vixie replied blushing a little bit.

"Cool you got it." Storm said as he placed a mini smg under his trench coat his long tail wagging quite a bit a clear sign that he was happy. Along with a flair gun, multiple pistols and a belt of tear gas and shrapnel grenades.

"Hey why did Clyde say that our squad was the horsemen of the apocalypse?" Vixie asked with amusement." And can you tell me why yours was named the furies?"

"Well as the bible says the 4 horseman will bring death to a lot of folks and as for our name Greek mythology says that the furies bring judgement on those who wronged others and bring loads of suffering and death to the condemned so it's like our jobs you see." Storm explained the reason

"Oh okay now I got it!" Vixie exclaimed as she finally figured it out.

"Wait what are the fates then?" Vixie asked confused about what it meant.

"More Greek mythology the fates were beings that choose how people died." Storm replied.

"Yup they really could make your end suck if they wanted to." Clyde said jumping in.

"The bombs are good to go everyone!" Jason said wheeling out a gigantic monsters bomb with the help of half the gang. "Any messages you want to write onto this thing?" Red said highly impressed by Jason's work.

"Have a nice time pissheads ?" Clyde suggested.

"That's good." Chi agreed

"Okay that will be the last thing they will see." Jason said spraying the message onto the bomb.

"So what is the blast radios on this thing?" Freddy said slightly scared of the monstrosity in front of him.

"The explosive device will definitely destroy everything in the compound but it will go off only when I call that phone." Jason said in triumph as this was his best work and can't wait to see it in action.

"Alright everyone lets do this!" The Fazbear bros yelled as everyone put their fists in ready to have some fun.


	4. The attack part 1

The ride to the compound was quite and the dips in the road didn't help at all. The teams set up were the execution squad plus Red and Springtrap, The remaining hitmen as supporting fire with some marksmen rifles, and Freddy plus Golden for communications. Everyone was packing some heat but the execution squad had the most with them taking point and cleaning the wear house out of any guards. But the start of the assault is the hitmen shooting out the spotlights and men in the towers.

"We're here everyone get into your positions ,and Jason don't blow the bomb till we clean the place out and are out of the blast zone." Golden spoke as the gang arrived at the compound.

"Eyes open guys our Intel suggests that nightmare Bonnie is in there so if you see him don't give him time to think." Freddy said really hopping on ridding the world of the nightmare's drug cartel.

The trucks came to a stop and everyone got out. The execution squad went to a wooded area outside the compound's front gate weapons drawn and Jason ready to pop some smoke to cover their entrance. The remaining hitmen that are Foxy,Chica,Chi,and Vixie went to a ridge that covered the towers and ground except behind the main building.

"Ready snipers open fire at will." Golden ordered already tasting the weed they could steal.

There was no verble response but the sounds of rifles soon filled the quiet night as each round took out a spotlight and man in the towers. Then the guard went into panic and rushed to the gate but something is wrong the execution squad wasn't opening fire but why.

"Oi Freddy don't give us any cover fire we got this." Storm said only a few moments ago.

"Alright Storm this is going to be good won't it?" Freddy said with a chuckle.

"Ya Jason set up Bouncing Betty out by the gate right after the tower by us got knocked out we bring em in and the mine w'll tear em up." Storm said nearly cackling like a mad man.

Then the mine went off the men standing there got demolished in seconds due to the shrapnel. Some had their entire leg or arm taken off others got only touched by the shrapnel but still went down due to shock. Then there was still some standing looking over the mangled parts of their fiends that littered the ground. Those few were humans they all had seen death before but this was to much they threw their weapons aside and kneeled down in the bloody mess that was before them.

"Why would you do this to our brothers you sick fucks!" One yelled out.

"Sorry friend it is just business." Storm said walking out with a mobile mg42. Then he cut them down without any hesitation or regret. Then he put his gun down and brought out a spear knowing that the bomb would only kill a few and injure many more so he and the squad minus Red and Spingtrap who were still in shock from the bomb and mess that the others made went and killed off any injured they called it a mercy kill.

"You three, how could you do this and not be fazed?" Red asked not knowing how someone could do this to another living thing.

"It's our job if you haven't noticed we kill all the time so when it gets boring we experiment." Clyde explained as he stabbed another guard without looking.

"Were do you think all the methods you use come from we make them." Jason said shanking a man repetitively then slitting his throat.

"So in a way we keep your department going." Storm said throwing his spear through a man that Jason shoved out.

"Wow guys just wow this is a new low for you." Springtrap said as Jason tied a man to a tree for target practice.

"What do you mean?" Storm asked as he knocked an arrow that is to kill the man.

"This you play as you do your job like that right there is the sickest thing I have ever seen." Red cried out pointing to Jason and Clyde who are beating a man with his friend's arms.

"What do you mean we do this all the time." Clyde explained as he used the severed arm to point at the scene before them as Storm shot his arrow right into the man's head pinning him to the tree.

"What you think guys?" Storm asked the gang through his earpiece.

"We think it's entertaining but it is not worse than HTF." The hitmen said

"We don't mind it we were eating popcorn while you were doing your thing." Golden explained for both him and Freddy with crunching sounds mixed in.

"See it may be sick but it's hella funny." Storm said to a defeated Red and Springtrap.

"Okay now are there any other guards around." Storm asked.

"Nope all the guards are laying by your feet." Golden said

The gang picked up the weapons laying around and put them in bags then brought the trucks around as to load up the drugs and weapons they found in the storage building. They got there broke down the doors to find crates piled up to the roof with a 18 wheeler sitting in the middle.

"Aright people lets get this done hitmen find the weapons Freddies find the drugs men we scope the place you see anyone in here bring them here." Storm said giving orders that to his shock were followed. But Vixie was still here with him.

" Alright you want to be with me then take this." Storm said tossing her his favorite revolver a standard 44 magmum with engravings of the end of days on it and notches marking the handle.

"Hey Storm why are the notches on the handle?" Vixie asked curious.

"They represent the men and women I killed it's a tradition for my group and before you ask there are 1399 of them." Storm said as they walked down a hallway.

"So many people what about the explosion?" Vixie asked.

"Those who died in it will go under Jason who joined only two years ago but his kills are unbelievable they mark 20 380 plus add the 38 of tonight and you get his total, my total if you add tonight would be 1432, and Clyde has 1297 if you count tonight." Storm explained.

"You three could take out an entire city with a click of a button if you wished couldn't you?" Vixie said amazed by the large number of people the execution squad killed.

"Who told you about plan z Vixie that is only know to us and the great one!" Storm said shocked that she knew the last plan they had if they are to go into all out war.

"Holy shit you can!" Vixie exclaimed shocked.

Just as Storm was about to say something about the plan a muffled voice was heard above them.

"Okay Vixie when I shine light up there point your gun at the target." Storm said in a quiet whisper.

"Got it Storm." Vixie replied

Storm raise his flashlight to reveal three people gaged and bound to a beam above them.

 **Authors note im gunna stop it there but if you guess who is tied up you will get to decide if nightmare Bonnie comes in second part**


	5. The attack part 2 and new members

"What's wrong what or who did you find!?" Freddy asked as he and everyone else showed up.

"We found the shadows and another." Storm replied back tying a long rope to his grappling hook.

"Okay were are they at?" Springtrap asked looking around but his reply was both Storm and Vixie pointing up at the roof.

The group looked up and by flashlight they saw the people in question. All three of them were squinting due to the sudden light. The 7 on the ground stared up at them and made estimates of the size and weight of the 3 suspended high above them.

"Wow the bear is as big as you three." Chi said astounded.

"Ya and the rabbits are the same as you." Jason said sniffing around and finding some speed.

"Okay let's get em down I bet they don't fancy being up there." Storm said throwing the grappling hook to the top and hooking on and started climbing.

When he got to the top he grabbed a spare he had and ran the line over the hook were the three were hooked on he then hooked up the bindings and cut the line and lowered the captives to the ground with some difficulty. Then he himself jumped and using the line he had came to a stop at the floor. Then with a quick tug his hook came down. Wrapping it up walking over to the trio of captives cut them loose.

"There that's much better isn't it?" Chica said helping release the captives.

"Now why be Ye tied up?" Foxy asked with his weird pirate accent.

"Well I met these two at the bar down in Princeton planing a raid against the Nightmare's drug and weapon depot. So we got together and decided that we can steal some of everything and get away. But we were wrong and were caught. Now here we are." The purple rabbit said.

"Yup that mostly what happened." The other rabbit said.

"Okay so who are you?" Red asked the three.

"Well I am Bonnie that's Shadow Bonnie who likes Shab better and that is shadow Freddy or Shaf." The purple rabbit known as Bonnie said.

"Okay we are the Fazbear gang we've been at war with them for years. We are composed of the best of the best so we recruit those who made a name for themselves. But we have openings so what do you say, you want to join?" Freddy asked holding out his hand for the dark bear.

"I'll join!" Bonnie said exited.

"Me to!" Shab exclaimed shaking hands with Freddy after Bonnie.

They both turned to Shaf who was mad.

"Fuck no I'm not going to join you!" Shaf screamed at the top his lungs.

"If you aren't with your against us." Storm said pointing his gun at the angered bear.

"Fine shoot at least I ain't STEALING! I'm a proud commander of the nightmare forces and this is your final destination." He said then as if on que thirty men came through the doors guns drawn.

"Snitch." Storm said as he shot the bear in the face.

The whole group opened fire on the attackers. Storm and Springtrap gave the two rabbits guns. The two soon opened fire as well killing some of the nightmares's goons.

"Wow good aim." Storm said patting the two on the back. "Now what group you want to be in the execution branch or the hitmen branch?" Storm asked.

"Execution!" Both said

"Great now count your kills and mark your belts with as many kills as you got." Clyde said tossing both a steal dagger with a grim reaper on the handle.

"Cool." Both replied as they marked down kills.

"What is your specialties?" Storm asked.

"Demolition." Shab said.

"Interrogation." Bonnie replied.

"Okay Shab you are with Jason and Bonnie you are the only one who has that skill." Storm answered.

"Now take what you wish here are five sacks fill them with anything you can find!" Storm said giving everyone five burlap sacks even himself then they were off.

About five hours later they were back with bulging sacks and smiles they loaded into the pickup and with their bags in hand sprayed their initials on them. Then Clyde drove the pickup to HQ to store. Storm ,Red ,Goldie, and Freddy all found more pickups and hot wired them and loaded them up with everything they could find. Then everyone else found jeeps and took what they can for themselves and profit.

Time skip to HQ.

"Wow what a haul man we've got a lot of stuff!" Jason said pushing his third cart of weapons, ammunition, and drugs trough the door to his room.

"Yup this was great!" Clyde said sitting at a grindstone sharpening a tomahawk.

"Hey guys, guys, guys I can taste colors and hear food. Shab said high as giraffe pussy.

"Ha man you are high huh?" Bonnie said sorting his stuff out.

"Well I'm off Jason hold down the fort and dew us a favor and try not to attract the attention of the police." Storm said walking out in black jeans a plain green shirt and combat boots.

"We're are you going if I may ask?" Clyde said standing up.

"On a date with Vixie my good man." He answered pulling a trench coat on.


End file.
